Skeleton Leaves Can Fall Anywhere
by Luvin-Gabriel
Summary: Sequel to "Let the Fight Begin". Hook and Peter continue to fight for their lives. No matter where it is, London or Neverland, the sound of metal clanging against each other can always be heard. Can Peter fight off the feeling of fear and Hook?
1. Default Chapter

here is the chapter guys, now it comes to my attention that my fanfiction "Let the FIght Begin" is no longer on this site. i can't locate it and it kidna well..........disappeared. THIS UPSETS ME SOOOO MUCH i have NO idea where it went. so sorry fans, but i am not going to give up the rest of this story so i am just going to do a sequl. Even though i was upset since i had the most reviews outta this group at 229 some,now i start back down at 1.  
  
but thanks for keeping it going, if anyone has any idea where my other fic went let me know. EVer sicne the beginning when i started this fanfiction, my computer crashed so many times so i have no other chapters saved so i can't repost it, but if anyone else has any of them saved i could try to piece them together. so here is the rest for now!  
  
thanks for ALLLLLLLLLLLLL YOUR REVIEWS! I have all the memories of the nice compliments you guys said me and about my storty and no one not even the internet can take it away!:)   
  
love ya all and keep reading and posting, i reposted the last chapter again from let the fight being in case some haven't got to read it  
  
NAT  
  
Peter watched a smile slowly come onto Hook's face as he looked back down at Peter. Peter looked at him.  
  
"Please, leave them alone, I'm begging you." he whispered to him.  
  
Hook only laughed at his proposal and clutched his collar and yanked him off the bed, covering his mouth with his good hand. Hook dragged Peter to the door, out of the seeing range of the lost boys. Hook slowly opened the door to reveal a guard.   
  
Hook pressed the hook to his lips, telling the solider to be quite and in understanding Peter watched the man nod.   
  
Peter breathed heavily as Hook gave the man instructions. But he wasn't talking, he was just moving his lips and every now and then he could hear, in a small whisper, a vowel or even a word.  
  
Peter panicked when he saw the guard rush out, knowing that the lost boys couldn't see or hear them, he had to do something.  
  
Peter then elbowed Hook in the gut, releasing himself then threw his shoulder into the wall, knocking items off a self above them, including a large vase which crashed right on Hook's head.  
  
"LOST BOYS, LOST BOYS RUN!!!!!!!!!!!" Peter shouted as loud as he could.  
  
"Come on." Wendy said in panic as she turned around and began crawling the way they had came, the boys following her.  
  
"Mother my knees and elbows hurt and I'm so tired! Can't we stop and run!?" Tootles whined.  
  
"YES! Run, that'll be much faster mother!" Slightly agreed then stopped over the next air vent and kicked it open.  
  
The kick cause Wendy to stop and turn around.  
  
"Slightly, no! It's safer here-" Wendy began but stopped once she saw the last boy jump down through the vent.   
  
Wendy crawled back over the vent and looked down watching the boys run in every direction, having no clue where they were going, for they knew not the design of the house. Wendy sighed, but kept crawling.  
  
Peter ran to the long window seeing the balcony on the other side. Peter tried to open the sliding glass door, but it wouldn't budge. He looked around quickly then ran behind the bed and grabbed a folded chair and ran back into the wall, smashing the door with the chair. Glass shattered everywhere as Peter dropped the chair and ran out onto the balcony, and jumped over it to land on the ground, trying to get out of the house. But Hook ran and grabbed the back of his collar stopping him in air.  
  
"Let go of me." Peter groaned trying to get himself free.  
  
"So very close." Hook admitted then yanked him back up and over the balcony bars, facing his enemy.  
  
"But not quite." he added with a smile as he grabbed Peter's bicep then ran to and out the door, forcing Peter to run as well.  
  
Wendy reached the closet entrance and hopped out immediately into the room. She was exhausted and breathless but she rounded the bed and ran out the door, looking to the left then right. Suddenly Hook rounded the hallway, blocking her way to go down the stairs, Peter now clung to him thanks to the Hook around his neck.   
  
"Wendy!" Peter shrieked.  
  
"Wendy" Hook repeated, smirking evilly.  
  
Wendy shrieked in fear but ran straight into the bathroom that they entered from." Hook ran at her but didn't reach it in time for Wendy slammed the door shut and locked it, her body racing with adrenaline.  
  
Hook pounded his fist hardly on it in anger, then switched hands, wrapping his good arm around Peter's neck and then began plunging his hook into the wood, slowly ripping the door.  
  
"Wendy!" Peter called out.  
  
Once hook thought the door was weak enough he switched hands with Peter again, placing the hook around his neck then forcefully kicked down the door.   
  
Wendy screamed in horror as Hook lunged at her, grabbing her wrist and yanked her towards him. Wendy slammed into Hook hardly next to Peter, Hook then slammed Wendy's head as hard as he could into Peter's, allowing them to drop to the ground.  
  
Both groaned in pain, Wendy shrieking as both hit the ground. Peter rolled around slightly cradling his head and shutting his eyes tightly in the about of pain throbbing in his head.   
  
"So nice of you to join Pan and I Wendy." hook greeted as she glared at him, Peter still paying attention to his head.   
  
Wendy could swear to herself she saw a red gleam in the middle of his eye and she shivered with fear. She would have asked Peter but she saw Peter wasn't looking at him.  
  
Hook then looked deep into her blue eyes.  
  
"Where's the rest of your children?" he asked her.  
  
"They're escaping, getting away from you!" Wendy screamed at him, proud of what she was saying.  
  
Hook rolled his eyes as she looked at Peter, blood still seeping from his face.  
  
"Peter, Peter, look at me." she cooed, forgetting Hook was there.   
  
She got to her knees and placed her hands on either side of his head, his eyes, his beautiful eyes were hidden for he still had them squinted thank to the head butting and the cut, both colliding together to form an almost unbearable pain on his skull.  
  
Wendy winced as she saw the torn skin on his forehead and sighed.  
  
Hook groaned in disgust, then glanced behind him, hearing a large thud.  
  
"OWWW!" a voice cried in rage and maybe pain.  
  
Wendy whipped her head in the same direction, in alarm. Even Peter snapped his eyes open and sat up.  
  
"Nibbs!" he said in fear.  
  
"Nibbs?" Wendy repeated looking at Peter.  
  
"NIBBS!" he screamed in even more fear then shot up and ran past Hook down the hall.   
  
Hook would have stopped him but he wasn't expecting it.  
  
"PAN!" Hook shouted in rage, grabbing Wendy and following him.  
  
Peter rounded the corner revealing the stairs. He ran down three, the grabbed the railing and jumped over the side of it, landing on his feet in the living room.  
  
He saw his 'men' running from Hook's men and Peter looked to his left and saw Nibbs on the ground, a pirate over him. Peter ran and tackled the man off him.   
  
"PETER!" all the boys shouted in happiness.   
  
Nibbs rolled to the side and cradled his shoulder, revealing a deep cut from the knife. Peter noticed the knife in the pirate's hand and pryed it from his hands. Peter then kicked him in the stomach, causing the man to loose balance and fall to the ground. Peter hovered over him, placing the blade uncomfortably under his throat, about the slit it.   
  
"FREEZE PAN!" Hook called, stopping him from killing the man.  
  
Peter's face fought with emotions of anger and control as he tightened in the girp. For he knew if he lost control he would get in trouble.  
  
"I have the lost boys and Wendy, SO LET HIM GO!" Hook boomed walking down the stairs calmly, Wendy in his grip.  
  
Peter bit his lip in rage and glared at the man but slowly released the knife and stood up.  
  
He could hear the loose change in Hook's pocket approach behind him slowly. He then heard Hook shove Wendy into another person, her shriek filled the room as Peter closed his eyes, he knew Hook was mad and he knew they were ALL caught.  
  
Hook grasped Peter's shoulder and spun him around to face him.  
  
"Smart boy, are you all here!?" Hook demanded.  
  
Peter swallowed and looked around before returning his gaze.  
  
"Yes." he mumbled in anger.  
  
"You're sure? Not lying to me are you?" he demanded yanking his face closer to his own.  
  
"No." Peter said in annoyance, on the brink of loosing his temper.   
  
"Good." he replied then looked around to the other.  
  
"Hello children, has any of you seen Tinkerbell? Humm?" he asked softly looking at all their faces.  
  
"No, she wouldn't come see us, she would go for Peter." Tootles answered.  
  
All of them rolled their eyes, including Peter. Yes Hook had already known that but if he hadn't, Tootles would have just given him in right there.  
  
Hook grinned at the sight before him, some of the boys looked scared, some angry, some held by their hair and necks, others by the chest and shoulders.  
  
The sight please him as he shoved Peter to the ground then went and sat on a nice soft couch. The other men followed his lead and shoved the kids down and went to a place to rest, and they made sure all of them landed on Peter.   
  
Peter groaned in pain at the added amount of weight on his stomach and even an elbow landing right in it. Wendy got up immediately and helped the boys off Peter, all of them saying they were sorry for landing on him. Peter grinned a weak thank you smile to Wendy, but didn't move, he was too exhausted, both mentally and physically, for he didn't trust his enemy while he slept.  
  
Wendy took position of the mother role and sat next to his head, allowing him to lay his head on her lap as the other boys crowded around.  
  
"We need to fix your head Peter." Wendy replied.  
  
"Here." Slightly said happily, always wanting to help, as he ripped a sleeve off his shirt and handed the cloth to Wendy, who looked at him weirdly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I hate this shirt anyway, so restraining." Slightly replied.   
  
Wendy grinned but took it and put it over his cut, blood instantly soaking through it.   
  
All the boys sighed but stayed close together, very close.  
  
Peter breathed heavily as he looked up at Wendy's angelic face, trying to think of anything else but the pain his head was in.  
  
Wendy looked back at him, smiling shyly. She then watched his eyelids fall, taking them a long time to bring them back up then go back down half way, fighting against sleep.  
  
"Peter go to sleep. We'll stay awake for you." Wendy assured him.  
  
"No." Peter answered stubbornly then turned his head over to Hook who was paying no attention to them.  
  
"I do not trust him." Peter said bitterly.  
  
Wendy glanced at Hook as well then looked back at Peter.  
  
"Go to sleep Peter, we will make sure Hook won't bother you or us." Wendy replied.  
  
"No, the lost boys fight pirates. Never have they fought Hook before and you haven't either. The only one who has fought Hook is me, and there is a reason for that." Peter mumbled.  
  
"If things happen and becomes serious, we'll wake you up, ok? I promise. But right now, go to sleep." She whispered soothingly as she moved a piece of his hair from his face.   
  
Peter's eyes slowly disappeared behind his eyelids, making wendy happy he listened to her. She switched her eyes to the clock but never stopped running fingers through his hair, she did not stop so she could let him know she was still there.  
  
Wendy watched the clock move 25 minutes and at this point she was almost asleep herself. Hook then looked over at the children and instantly became disgusted and surprised to see them all……..calm, well HE could change that.  
  
"Mr. Smee." Hook called, waking Wendy.  
  
"Yes cap'n." Smee answered.  
  
"Take Miss Darling and the other children to the small room please." Hook ordered.  
  
Wendy's heart sank.  
  
"We're not causing any trouble." Wendy pointed out.  
  
"Oh believe me dear child, it isn't you it's him." he answered approaching them.  
  
"I like to keep him on his toes." Hook added then slammed his good hand down on Peter's chest, Peter's eyes flew open as Hook grabbed the material of his shirt and yanked him up.  
  
Peter flew limped back into Hook, he was too tired to stand up as he watched Wendy and the others get taken away and he felt like he could cry.  
  
"Why are you doing this. If I have to stay here, at least let me stay with them." Peter whined.  
  
"No, you made my life miserable, now I'm returning the favor." Hook explained then dragged him back up to his chambers once more.  
  
Peter laid on the couch in the dark, for Hook had kicked him out of the bed considering he wanted to sleep in it. Peter stared out the window, looking at a specific star twinkle. Hooks snoring, though caused him to glance at the man a couple times. The darkness making him look even more evil, making a chill go down Peter's spine.  
  
Only the moonlight gave a blue pale glow to certain parts of the room but other parts were left dark. He thought of making a run for it, of course but Hook was a light sleeper. He proved THAT many times in Neverland, instances where Peter would try to sneak up on a sleeping Hook and play a prank on him, but he always woke up. In one incident, he almost lost his right ear. Peter estimated is he even put his foot down, Hook's eyes would snap open and he would have that pointed Hook close to his throat before he himself could move another inch.  
  
Clearly he was only guessing but he wasn't about to try it and find out. Peter just laid there, looking at the star, starting to remember all the things he missed in Neverland. Playing with the boys, going to the redskins festivals, talking, eating, breathing with the fairies, laughing. Laughing. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly almost painfully.   
  
He missed the sound of his laugh, he couldn't remember the last time he laughed. Especially sword fighting Hook, laughing at the old man and throwing insults left and right at him. That thought caused him to crack a small smile, but it was different now, and he wasn't sure if he could ever laugh at Hook in battle again.  
  
His thoughts then drifted to Wendy and the boys, he wondered if they were ok. Many more thoughts lead him to his sleep, his eyelids falling slowly over his eyes.  
  
Suddenly something bright shown in through the window, causing Peter to squint. Irritated Peter looked up over the arm rest to see what the bright light was. He then saw a small ball of light in front of the window.  
  
"TINK!" Peter shouted sitting up.  
  
Tink squealed then hid behind a tree. Peter turned his head to Hook who shot up. Peter held his breath as he watched the man eye him and then approach him.  
  
"Why are you making SO MUCH NOISE!!!?" Hook bellowed, scaring Peter.  
  
"Sorry." Peter choked out softly.  
  
"You called out Tinkerbell's name, WHY!?" Hook shouted moving his hook closer to Peter's face.   
  
"I had a bad dream." he stuttered in fear.  
  
"Dream, really? OR ARE YOU LYING TO ME!?" He screamed, clearly grumpy from being awoken.  
  
Peter shook in fear slightly.  
  
"No…it was just a nightmare. I have them often." Peter said, clearly lying but Hook was too tired and angry to notice.  
  
"Well SHUT UP!" Hook warned placing the hook closer to his face. Peter clutched his arm, just in case Hook decided to plug the thing into his face.  
  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" he hissed meanly.  
  
Peter's lip quivered but he shook his head yes. Hook then got out a pair of handcuff and hooked one to his right wrist and the other one to the couch leg.  
  
"So you don't go out the window." he said smiling then, walked back to the bed and fell back asleep.  
  
Peter breathed easily, thankful he didn't get caught. He then looked down at his restrain groaning softly as he tried to free his arm. He then looked out the window again, smiling once he saw Tinkerbell. He watched her point down at the lock, telling him to unlock the window.  
  
Peter smiled boyishly, as if he was up to mischief, looked at Hook and gave her the signal to come here. Tink flew in and hugged his cheek tightly, kissing him as well.   
  
"Tink, you have to get me outta here." Peter whispered to her.  
  
Tink saluted him and flew into the key hole and before he knew it the handcuff unlocked and fell off his wrist.  
  
She fell out, dusting herself off. Peter smiled as he stood up carefully and crept past the bed, keeping his eyes glued on Hook at all times. Peter reached out and grabbed the door knob, twisted it and pushed the door open, only far enough to let him go through. He slipped through the door and closed it silently then looked at Tinkerbell.  
  
"Tink, I missed you so much!" Peter breathed quietly as he kissed her.   
  
Tink turned pink and smiled at him. He smiled back then ran to where the boys and Wendy were held.  
  
Peter peered around the corner seeing Smee asleep next to the door where he previously been captured. Peter inhaled deeply and sneaked past him and opened the door.  
  
"Peter!" all of them said happily, jumping to their feet. Peter put his index finger to the front of his lips, telling them to be quiet. All of their eyes lit up once they saw Tink.  
  
"TINKERBELL!" all of them shouted in pure joy.  
  
Hook's eyes snapped open.  
  
Peter opened the door and found Smee standing up, waiting for them. Peter elbowed him in the face.  
  
"RUN! FOLLOW TINK!" he ordered.  
  
Tink again saluted and flew out the room, the boys following.   
  
"Peter." Wendy said in protest as she clutched his arm.  
  
"I'm right behind you." he reassured her with a smile.   
  
She smiled back and followed.  
  
Peter reached up in the hall and grabbed a sword from it's mantel and followed the others, running down the stairs to the 2nd floor.  
  
Peter kept alert, he knew Hook had to be awake. He saw the children run past Hook's room and started running to the last flight of stairs.  
  
Suddenly a hook swung at him. To avoid the hook taking his head off, he flew backwards and landed back first on the ground, the point of the Hook digging into the wall.   
  
Peter's eyes widened realizing that could have been his head. As Hook pried his hook from the wall, Peter jumped up and took a swing at him. Hook dogged it then swung at him with his hook again.   
  
Peter jumped up in the air and put his legs out, allowing the rubber on his shoes to stick to the wall, holding him up. Hook glared at him as Peter grinned. He then did a black flip off the side, kicking Hook right in the face as he did so, landing on one knee.  
  
Hook landed on the ground in pain as Peter jumped over his body and continued running. Peter ran down the stairs and through the living room, dogging as many pirates as he could. He got to the glass door and ran out into the backyard, raining pouring down, making the ground instantly slick and muddy. He didn't stop, he kept running, rain soaking his face, hair and cloths.   
  
He could see Tink's light and the others following him, but he could hear feet behind him, so he spun around and blocked a blow made from a sword. He saw Hook glaring at him as their swords were tangled. Peter's wet hair crowded in his eyes, drops running from the ends as he shook it out of his eyes.   
  
Hook untangled the swords and made a notion to hit at him again, Peter held it up but thanks to how slick the rain made his grip once Hook's blade hit his, Peter's sword went flying. Hook dropped his sword to get it out of the way as he backhanded Peter and then grabbed the back of his neck, spun him around then ran him face first into a tree.  
  
Peter hit it hard and fell back into a large mixture of mud, water and grass. Hook didn't waste time as he grabbed the boy's collar and yanked him off the ground, wrapping his good arm around his neck and covering his mouth.   
  
Hook looked over and then saw a group of his men jump out from the forest and attack the others and before Tink knew it all the boys were caught, shouting in protest.  
  
She turned her head and saw Hook, with Peter in his grasp as well.  
  
"Returning to Neverland are we? We'll my men and I are going as well, or else Pan isn't going either!!" Hook growled as he tightened his grip causing Peter to groan.   
  
Tink covered her ears hating to hear that noise from Peter.  
  
"In fact, I will take him somewhere else." he added smiling at his joke.  
  
All eyes were on the small fairy as she looked meanly at Hook, pointed at him then started saying stuff, but all he could hear was chiming of bells.  
  
"What did she say?" Hook demanded taking his hand from Peter's mouth.  
  
"She…said that you were a bad man who smells like fish poop and if you hurt one hair on my head she'll make you sorry." Peter said breathing heavy.  
  
Hook busted out laughing as he covered his mouth again, Peter closing his lips close together so he wouldn't have to taste the wet mud from his hand.  
  
Suddenly she glowed brightly and then grew in size, a little taller than Peter, then glared at him. Peter's eyes widened as did Hook's but he kept his stance.  
  
"Willing to negotiate Miss Bell?" Hook asked as he jerked Peter violently closer to him.   
  
Tink crossed her arms and looked from pirate to pirate then back to Hook and her beloved friend. 


	2. Let's go home, PLEASE

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
Hey guys I found out why my fanfic got taken off, it's because my default chapter wasn't PART of the story I guess and that broke a guideline. I asked them to put it back on but that chances of THAT happening aren't likely at all. I posted this story and that chapter before they even made that a guideline so I dunno what to do. So until I get something straightened out and rock solid concrete,this will have to do!!!!!!!J  
  
Love you ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL,  
  
Natasha  
  
"What negotiations are to be at had Captain Hook?" she demanded.  
  
"Easy, you lead myself and my crew back to Neverland and I won't kill Peter Pan." Hook growled smiling at his crew, the men chuckling evilly making Tink grow red slightly in anger.  
  
"Oh a thousand pardons my dear," Hook replied softly seeing her grow red.  
  
Peter jerked against Hook, but he didn't let go.  
  
"Now how about that agreement?" Hook asked slyly as he held the point of his Hook closely under Peter's chin.  
  
Tink studied him then sighed helplessly.  
  
"Fine Hook, we will allow you to come with us to Neverland AS LONG as you DO NOT harm Peter." Tink answered crossing her arms again.  
  
"My lady, Captain Hook always keeps his word." he answered assuring.  
  
"We will see." she replied.  
  
"Yes well, let's get to it, we're not getting any younger are we gentlemen." he asked, all his men laughing or scolding in response.  
  
"Fine, release Peter." she ordered.  
  
"What! What do you take me for little missy!?" Hook demanded yanking the poor boy closer to him.  
  
"I NEED him to be free, or else it won't work! You have my word you're going back, now release him." she responded.  
  
Hook glared at her then looked around.  
  
"Fine, but no funny business or I'll plunge my hook in him." he growled then shoved him down.  
  
Peter groaned in pain as he hit his hands and knees in mud, splashing it everywhere and all over himself.  
  
Tink glared at him as she slowly squatted down beside him.  
  
"Come on Peter, get up." she cooed at him, helping him up.  
  
Tink looked at him and noticed he was crying.  
  
"Awww, Peter, don't cry." she replied hugging him, closing her eyes.  
  
Wendy shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I can't help it." he sniffled, throwing his arms around her.  
  
"Awww." Hook replied in a baby tone, edging him on, the other pirates doing the same.  
  
Tink grew red and shoved the boy behind her, looking at Hook.  
  
"I have Peter now Hook, if you keep that up, I will leave you here." she replied pointing a finger at him.  
  
"Awe, do it missy, I dare you." he replied pointing a pistol at her, the clicking nose could have been heard even through the rain.  
  
"No, Stop!" Peter begged in a fearful childish manner, pushing Tink out of the way just in case Hook would shoot, so the gun was now pointing at Peter.  
  
He glared at Hook then looked at Tink.  
  
"Can we just go back home Tink, please? I just wanna go home." He whined.  
  
Tink nodded her head yes, then touched his face, pressing her lips on his, blowing more magical dust into his lungs and his body.  
  
Hook rolled his eyes and gagged in disgust.  
  
"Whoooa." some of the boys murmured, Wendy's cheeks growing red.  
  
Tink and Peter then began floating up into the air only slightly above the ground, suddenly his cloths transformed into the famous leaves and vines as it was before, his hair didn't change, and all his cuts healed. Tink's lips released his and she smiled shyly as she backed away slightly.  
  
Peter smiled widely and closed his eyes, crowing at the top of his lungs.  
  
Hook again rolled his eyes then nodded to his men.  
  
Suddenly all of the pirates shouted throwing their hostages, if they held one, down and ran to the middle, at Peter, clutching his ankles, his leg, or any other piece of him they could grab and yanked him down towards them.  
  
"No!" Tink murmured covering her mouth.  
  
All the pirates grabbed him, clutching his biceps and waist, legs, , head, anything.  
  
"Before we hit the sky to fly Miss Bell, tell me, how did Peter become ruler of Neverland, hum?" he asked curiously  
  
Tink looked around nervously.  
  
"It's already been done." she stuttered backing up.  
  
"So I could become ruler of Neverland if you blow a certain type of magic on me?" he asked, his eyes hungry with greed.  
  
Peter's eyes widened as he struggled against the pirates.  
  
"Yes, in fact here's some." she said fearful blowing some dust on him.  
  
Hook turned his head in disgust, so no dust flew into his eyes then glared at her.  
  
"One, you wouldn't fork it over that easily, two it's not any kind of magic. It's a magic the comes from inside of you." Hook acknowledged.  
  
Tink again backed up as Hook took steps to her.  
  
"Leave her alone!!!" Peter shouted in rage.  
  
Tiny then flew up into the air.  
  
"Let him go Hook, we had an agreement. Now stop being so selfish and just be happy your GOING back to Neverland!" she growled then turned tiny, Hook growling in anger.  
  
Hook turned towards his men and nodded as they let him go as a result, Tink flying over the children, sprinkling them with fairy dust, causing them to rise into the air.  
  
All the men fled from Peter, giving Hook room to walk to him. Hook grabbed his bicep and yanked him up.  
  
"Let's get home Pan." He replied.  
  
Peter nodded.  
  
"Tink." Peter ordered.  
  
Tink saluted then flew over all the men, dust lying on them.  
  
Peter wet his lips nervously as he flew into the air with the children.  
  
"Think happy thoughts." Peter choked out, truthfully still kind of afraid of Hook after his 'adventure' with him.  
  
The men did as he said and as soon as Peter knew it, they were all up in the air.  
  
"Follow me, and hang on." Peter said for some reason into able to take his eyes off Hook and off they flew into the night, Tink right by his side. 


	3. The Pirate Game

AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
Hey famous peter pan lovers!!! I'm baaaaackkK!( sorry I haven't updated in forever but I have been super busy and have had super writers block! I am still really sorry and really upset that 'Let the Fight Begin' is now lost. Not all the chapters but there are definitely some I wish I coulda saved( So here is the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Love always, NATASHA  
  
Peter laid on the sandy shores of Neverland, asleep, his right side of his face on the sand. He shifted slightly before opening his eyes. He saw the greenest plants, the bluest waters, and the purest sand ever in his life. His eyes lit up as he sat up immediately. His eyes squinted slightly trying adjusting to the bright light of the living sun but he recognized this place.  
  
"Neverland." Peter murmured to himself happily.  
  
Tink then flew up to him landing on his nose.  
  
"Tink, we're home!" He said happily.  
  
Tink smiled then tinkled wildly.  
  
Peter looked down at his hand, and his body.  
  
"All the cuts, they're gone!" He replied happily.  
  
Tink shook her head yes smiling.  
  
"Where are the pirates?" he asked looking around in alarm.  
  
Tink twinkled again.  
  
"On the ship, good, they can stay there." Peter said in disgust.  
  
"Come on lets head to the tree." Peter murmured as he lifted up into the air, passing under Wendy and the boys playing in a waterhole.  
  
"PAN! PAN!" they all screamed and shouted as he flew over them.  
  
Peter grinned to himself as Tinker Bell flew beside Peter's face. Tink, deciding to ring up a conversation, started talking.  
  
"Don't worry Tink, you don't have to worry about this happening again, all the Pans are dead, Hook killed them all." Peter answered.  
  
Tink shook her head in shame then spoke again.  
  
"Yea he's a codfish. A cold hearted one." Peter growled as they landed on the ground in front of their hide out.  
  
Peter glanced around then entered the tree, Tink hot on his heels, the tree was quiet since all the boys were out playing in the water hole.  
  
Peter plopped down in his fancy chair, closing his eyes in relaxation. Not long after he reopened them.  
  
"This is boring." He told himself.  
  
Suddenly the boys busted into the tree.  
  
"PETER, PETER!" Tootles called.  
  
Peter cocked his head in their direction in attention.  
  
"The redskins is having a bonfire and a feast tonight!" Nibbs added.  
  
"They want us to join!" Slightly replied happily.  
  
"LET'S GO!!" Peter shouted in happiness jumping clear out of his seat.  
  
Darkness fell, the only light around was the moon, fairies, or the large bonfire held by the Indians. Most Indians danced around the fire, as did most of the lost boys. Peter would have danced too but he was too busy eating corn and fruit. He scarfed down as much as he could considering he didn't eat much when he was with Hook.  
  
"Jeeze Peter," a soft voice replied.  
  
Peter turned around to see Tigerlily, her face with streaks of paint on her cheeks and over her eyes, her black hair in two neatly braided pigtails and her Indian outfit and shoes on.  
  
"I am never gonna take advantage of all this good food here again!" Peter said with his mouth full biting into a roll.  
  
Tigerlily laughed and sat down next to him on a rock in front of the warm fire.  
  
"So what was it like? England?" She asked.  
  
Peter swallowed his food and glanced at her.  
  
"Not that great." Peter answered simply taking a bit of corn, yanking it off the stalk with his teeth.  
  
Tigerlily only smiled, Peter grinned as well taking a drink.  
  
"And Hook trying to hunt me down didn't make things any funnier for me." Peter added, wiping his mouth with his arm and taking a bit of meat.  
  
"Why did you bring him back Peter, it would be such a better place here, for everybody, if he stayed out of Neverland!" Tigerlily replied.  
  
"I had to or else he would kill me." He answered shoving more food into his mouth.  
  
"Ohh, well it's good that your back Peter, we missed you a lot!" she replied.  
  
"Great to be back. Now, Let's dance!" Peter replied throwing an empty husk on his plate and grabbed her by the hand and joined the others.  
  
The boys and Peter walked back to their tree.  
  
"Peter, I'm bored." Slightly complained.  
  
"Well it's almost bedtime Slightly." Wendy replied.  
  
"Bedtime!? We're not tired mother!" Nibbs whined.  
  
"Nibbs." Wendy warned.  
  
"Oh, come on Wendy, it's our first night back here, can we please stay up a little later and play one game before we go to bed?" Peter begged.  
  
"Yes mother, yes, oh please can we?" The lost boys agreed saying those words over and over.  
  
"Please Wendy." Peter replied getting on his knees in front of her, the boys doing the same.  
  
Wendy smiled as she watched Peter give a perfect smile to edge her decision.  
  
"Well, alright, since tonight is special. Once game!" Wendy declared.  
  
"YYYYAAAAYYYYY!" They all shouted jumping to their feet.  
  
"THANKS WENDY!" Peter replied hugging her tightly.  
  
"Ok, what game are we playing?" Wendy asked them looking from boy to boy.  
  
"Red rover! Red rover!" The twins cried.  
  
"No! Tag!" Slightly argued.  
  
"Uh try again! How about capture the flag!!!" Nibbs shouted.  
  
"No, let's do something different! Let's play pirates!" Peter suggested.  
  
"Pirates!? How do we play Peter?" Tootles asked.  
  
"We split up into teams and one team are pirates, the others aren't." Peter said simply.  
  
"Peter's a pirate!" The twins accused.  
  
Peter shrugged.  
  
"Ok," Peter replied not finding a problem with that.  
  
"Now all we need to figure out is who isn't then we can split the others up." Peter added placing his hands on his hips.  
  
"Why not Slightly considering he's second in command." Wendy pointed out.  
  
"Ok." Peter settled.  
  
"There are going to be an odd number of teams Peter." Nibbs pointed out.  
  
"I know, Slightly's team can have the extra person, I don't need one." He said proudly.  
  
"Ok Peter, who should Peter be?" One twin asked looking at Slightly.  
  
"Blackbeard!" Tootles said clapping his hands happily.  
  
"Now, Blackbeard was fat." Nibbs scolded.  
  
"So?" Tootles responded.  
  
"What about Barbeque, the most feared of all pirates." Wendy asked replied throwing her knowledge of pirates into the decision, looking at Peter.  
  
Peter gave an impressed look at Wendy.  
  
"No." Nibbs replied running towards the mantel over a small fireplace.  
  
"He should be the pirate Barbeque himself feared." Nibbs added hopping on a chair and grabbing something off the mantel.  
  
"HOOK!" He shouted and hurled a hook that they had stolen from the Captain some time ago towards Peter.  
  
Peter rose his hand and caught the hook by the handle, the straight part that went down into the hole. Peter lowered it so the curve of the hook was in front of his face, he then grinned wildly.  
  
Peter ran over to the same mantel and picked up his fancy red hat, they also stolen from him (luckily Hook had more than one) and placed it on his head, the feather limping.  
  
"Fine." Peter said proudly.  
  
"Hook it is!" he growled sounding like Hook.  
  
Everyone laughed including Wendy.  
  
"How ever did you get a hat like Hooks?" Wendy asked him.  
  
"We took it from him, we got so bored of taking his treasure and jewels all the time so we decided to take some personal belongings." Peter explained.  
  
"I bet he was furious." Wendy chirped.  
  
"He was, but he got another hat like this one, it's his favorite hat considering he wears it all the time. You shoulda been there Wendy it was so funny to see him rant and rave, kicking and swearing down on his ship. He had a fit." Peter said smiling.  
  
Wendy smiled as well.  
  
"Ok Peter, pick someone." Slightly replied wanting to start playing.  
  
"Why this pretty hearty of course." Peter responded holding his hand out.  
  
Wendy blushed and took a hold of it, moving beside him. All the boys rolled their eyes.  
  
"Ok, I pick Nibbs!" Slightly replied taking his turn.  
  
"YES!" Nibbs called.  
  
"You get Tootles." Slightly told Peter.  
  
"Tootles? Why?" Peter asked.  
  
"Cause SOMEONE has to be Smee. And Tootles is the only one that can fit the part." Slightly answered.  
  
"Fine, I'll take Tootles and STILL win, you get the twins." Peter replied.  
  
"Deal." Slightly replied holding out his hand.  
  
"Deal." Peter repeated shaking it then spun around to their trunk of weapons.  
  
"Here Wendy." Peter called throwing her a sword.  
  
She caught it as Slightly and his crew got bows and arrows but the arrow points were blocked with apples.  
  
"And Tootles, Smee has a revolver, so YOU get a.... revolver." He said chucking it at it, but unfortunately he missed and it hit the ground.  
  
Peter shook his head as Tootles quickly picked it up.  
  
"A REVOLVER?" Wendy asked amazed.  
  
"Yea, don't worry it doesn't have bullets in it has paint balls. And we can fight with our swords but no actually STAB them." Peter replied hooking a strap of lather around his waist holding his sword there.  
  
"Wait a minute. Your Hook." Slightly replied.  
  
"Yea." Peter answered turning around.  
  
"Well if your Hook, then I should be Peter Pan." Slightly said.  
  
"Ok." Peter answered wondering where he was going with this.  
  
"Hook doesn't fly, so you can't either. I can." Slightly said smiling crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Ohhh." Nibbs replied smiling.  
  
Peter smiled slyly liking how Slightly thought, of course it was bad on his part.  
  
"Ok, Pan, you can fly and I give my word I will no lift a foot off this ground." Peter replied then looked at Tink's home over his bed.  
  
"Tink!" Peter called.  
  
Tink popped her small head out.  
  
"Slightly needs to fly." He rpelied.  
  
Tink saluted then flew over Slightly, covering him with fairy dust then landed on Peter's shoulder.  
  
"Stay with Slightly Tink, he's Peter Pan and you never leave Peter's side. Plus keep an eye on the twins cause you know Slightly and Nibbs won't." Peter whispered in her ear.  
  
Tink pouted but understood and flew over to Slightly, landing on his shoulder. She looked at the real Peter sadly, sniffing and about ready to cry.  
  
"Come on Tink, it's only for one night." Peter replied.  
  
Tink twinkled, Slightly looking at her then looked at Peter.  
  
"What'd she say Peter?" Slightly asked.  
  
Peter grinned.  
  
"She said she doesn't like the feel of your shoulder and she is afraid to rest in your hair cause she's afraid it will poke her eyes out since its standing up and not soft like mine." Peter answered.  
  
"Hey!" Slightly scolded as he looked at Tink, Tink looking around pretending she did nothing.  
  
"Ok, we'll count to 40 and you guys run, we can take prisoners. Whoever captures ALL members of the crew wins, people who got caught either have the choice of staying with the other team or coming back here." Peter said.  
  
Slightly nodded.  
  
"What are the boundaries?" Nibbs asked.  
  
"No boundaries." He answered grinning evilly.  
  
"GO!" Peter shouted turning around shutting his eyes and covering his ears, Wendy and Tootles did the same and Peter started shouting numbers as Slightly and his crew ran out of the tree, tearing through the woods as fast as they could, Slightly flying over.  
  
"40!" Peter shouted and opened his eyes and ears then nudged the others signaling that the counting was over.  
  
Peter walked over behind his trunk of weapons and grabbed an old lantern.  
  
"And we need that because?" Tootles asked.  
  
"Cause, the moonlight is not enough and we don't have Tink." He answered putting a fresh candle inside and lighting it with a match. He shook the fire off the match and gently closed the glass door then picked it up by the handle.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Peter asked.  
  
Wendy and Tootles nodded yes.  
  
Peter grabbed the Hook in his right hand and the lantern in his left.  
  
"Ok, let's go. Stay close guys." Peter ordered and with that they headed into the outside, the night warm and humid.  
  
Peter then stopped dead in his tracks hearing a branch break. Suddenly an arrow with the apple on it covered in orange pain his Tootles in the gut. Peter shoved the lantern into Wendy and grabbed Tootles revolver and shot two shots.  
  
"OW!" A small voice groaned.  
  
Peter peered through the darkness as the twins walked out both having a paint spot on them. Peter looked down at Tootles who had one on his stomach.  
  
"Oh man." Peter groaned sighing.  
  
"Ok, twins, Tootles, go to the tree." Peter said pointing to the tree.  
  
"Can we still go with you Peter?" Tootles asked.  
  
Peter shook his head no.  
  
"No I don't want to baby-sit you guys and you AND the twins will make noise and give Wendy and I up every time and cause us to lose. No, tree." Peter ordered.  
  
Tootles and the twins sighed but walked into the tree none-the-less.  
  
Peter shook his head and looked back at Wendy who gave a reassuring grin.  
  
"Let's go. Now if I were Peter Pan, which I am, where would I go too?" Peter asked.  
  
Both thought then looked at each other.  
  
"Redskins Territory." They both said at the same time then ran into the night.  
  
Peter and Wendy sneaked behind teepees, the fire making them look orange and red.  
  
"Shouldn't we just ask them Peter?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No, cause if they do work for Slightly.... I mean Peter, wow this is getting confusing, they might help them and attack us and hold us for them." Peter answered in a whisper.  
  
"Ohhh." Wendy answered understanding.  
  
"Come on, let's take Tigerlily captive." Peter replied sneaking into her tent. Wendy nodding in understanding.  
  
"Peter!" Tigerlily shrieked in fear.  
  
Peter put his hand over her mouth gently.  
  
"Shh, come on." Peter replied.  
  
"Where are we going?" She whispered getting the hint Peter wanted her to be quiet.  
  
"The Lost Boys and I are playing a game I'm Captain Hook, I'm taking you prisoner." Peter explained.  
  
"Ohh, ok." She whispered then Wendy took the lantern from him and he gently grabbed her wrist with his left hand and led her out the back of the teepee and off the Indian ground.  
  
The three covered a lot of ground all of them getting tired, thirsty hungry, hot, and everything else.  
  
"Peter there's the waterhole, can we get a drink PLEASE?" Tigerlily asked.  
  
Peter nodded and Tigerlily took off, bending down beside the water, cupping her hands and drinking it hungrily.  
  
Wendy was in no hurry to go over as she looked over at Peter, who exhaled deeply, bit his bottom lip and took the hat off, letting his head 'breath'. Parts of his hair were dark, strands of his blonde hair were wet thanks to the heat of the night then he glanced at Wendy.  
  
"I don't know how he wears these things all the time." Peter chuckled wiping the upper part of his forehead with his forearm, where the material of the hat also caused to sweat.  
  
Wendy giggled a little too at his comment then she herself went over to get a drink.  
  
Peter watched them for some time then looked in a different direction, seeing an eerie glow gloom around the pirate ship, some parts lit with light.  
  
Peter breathed slightly heavier then suddenly his head felt colder, lighter.  
  
Peters eyes widened slightly as he stood very still his wet hair seeming to freeze his head and his skin, goose bumps appearing on his skin, was it cause he was really cold? Or cold with fear? Peter didn't know.  
  
Peter then spun around ready to swing the hook at his enemy. Suddenly a hand welcomed him and sent him flying to the ground.  
  
Peter looked up and saw it wasn't Slightly or Nibbs, but Captain Hook himself. Peter's mouth dropped as he saw the man who was responsible for his nightmares.  
  
The girls heard the sound and shot up screaming at the sight. Hook spun around to the girls and lunged at them in no attempt but just to scare them. They both screamed and jumped into the water, swimming away.  
  
Peter sighed in relief as he could see where they were, but his heart stopped once he saw something a lot more graceful glide in the water.  
  
"Mermaids." Peter said fearful then started to run at the water but Hook grabbed his wrist tightly.  
  
Peter winced and groaned in pain but shoved the heel into his foot. Peter heard Hook grunt slightly in pain then smiled.  
  
"My turn." He replied revealing the heels of his boot, sharp sperrs on the end of them.  
  
Peter's eyes widened as he dogged them, hopping up a couple of times. Peter then heard Tigerlily scream that was motivation for him to get out from under Hook. Peter elbowed him in the face. Hook grabbed his nose. Peter took his hook and rammed it as far into a tree as he could, pinning him there. Peter also took his knife and pinned his cloak to it as well for reinsurance.  
  
Peter ran to the water and dived in, swimming to the girls. Once there he kicked on mermaid hard in the side. She hissed and dove under water.  
  
"GET OUTTA HERE!" Peter spoke in a dolphin voice.  
  
The other two didn't listen and only came closer. Peter whipped out his knife, drops of water running off the blade.  
  
"GO!" he warned.  
  
The two girls looked at each other then dove under as well not wanting to fight him with a knife.  
  
"Are you two ok?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yea." They both answered.  
  
"Wendy grab my shoulders." He said.  
  
She did and he grabbed Tigerlily by the waist and swam them to shore.  
  
He stood up the water ankle deep, breathing hard, water running down strands of his hair.  
  
Suddenly Hook grabbed Peter by the throat and shoved him into a tree. Peter grabbed on of Hook's wrists and winced as he felt a thick piece of bark digging into the back of his head. Hook squeezed hardly waiting to see the life drain out of the boy, he could feel the outline of his bones.  
  
"Peter get into the air!" Wendy shouted.  
  
"Can't. Gave my word." Peter choke out.  
  
"There's Peter I mean Hook. Gosh confusing!" Slightly whispered to Nibbs in the bushes.  
  
"I'll get this shot." Nibbs replied.  
  
Peter closed his eyes dieing for oxygen, when suddenly a large apple hit the back of Hook, startling and causing him to drop Peter.  
  
Peter coughed loudly and took gasps of air. Hook turned around glaring at the boys.  
  
"WHOLLY CRAP NIBBS! GET IN THE AIR!" Slightly replied throwing pixie dust on him and with that the two boys rose into the air.  
  
"Fly Peter! Deal and game is off!" Slightly called. Peter gladly shot into the air as Tink flew over Tigerlily and Wendy and they did as well.  
  
Peter flew down and grabbed his hat back and the silver hook and flew off over the water, up into the clouds of the starry sky, leaving Hook to once again complain. 


End file.
